Determination
by RainbowSasuke
Summary: After a huge streak of losses, Pichu is determined to get her first win. When she suffers yet another defeat at the hands of Captain Falcon, she tries to get a win.


**Guys, I am back! Have you missed me? Anyway, this is the first one-shot on my sort of new account. Basically, I have deleted all of my stories and started fresh. Sorry if you liked my stories, but I felt this was in order. Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

"FALCON!" Captain Falcon bellowed, "PUNCH!" The next thing I knew, I was soaring of the stage. The bang of the cannons signified my defeat. My streak of losses was so big I could barely count. After Captain Falcon and I were warped back to the Mansion, I scampered straight up to my room and slammed the door. As I jumped onto my bed, tears filled my eyes. It was the worst feeling to have. People laughing at you behind your back. Having the long streak of losses out of everybody. Being weak and pathetic. The tears began spilling over, and the next thing I knew I was sobbing into my pillow. The only thoughts that were going through my head were:

"You weakling!"

"You're pathetic!"

"Just leave, your too weak for this kind of tournament!"

And, to be honest, I was beginning to believe my thoughts. Suddenly, there was a tap on the door and my big brother crept into my room.

"You ok, Pichu?" he asked. I didn't turn to face him. I hated it when Pikachu saw me crying.

I composed myself and replied, "Yeah, fine."

"Are you sure? I heard you crying," he replied. I turned to face my older, bigger brother and broke down.

"I lost again!" I sobbed, burying my head in his shoulder. He rubbed the back of my head softly and whispered in my ear:

"Don't worry, you'll win one day. I promise." I looked up at him.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yeah, I promise," he replied, kissing my forehead. Then, he left my room and left me to my thoughts.

"He's right. I will win, if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Two day later, I was scheduled for a match against Young Link. This was the day I planned to win. I went into the fight with a different mind-set. After what Pikachu said to me, I felt confident. All of the smashers noted that I was more confident that day.

"Congratulations on your loss, Pichu!" Wario laughed in my face.

"Shut up, you fat, smelly buffoon," I replied calmly. Then, I walked past him with a huge grin on ym face. I got to the arena warp room and looked around. Maybe Young Link was already at the arena. I stepped into the machine and was immediately warped to my favourite arena. Poké Floats. I was beaming. I was obviously going to win this one! Then, Young Link appeared. He smiled warmly at me, and I returned the smile.

"Good luck, Pichu," he said.

"You too, Youngy," he grinned. But I could basically read his mind. I was 100% certain he was thinking this would be an easy victory. How wrong he was!

"3! 2! 1! FIGHT!" Master Hand shouted. Immediately, the cheers erupted and Young Link rushed at me. He swung his sword, but I easily dodged it and slammed my head into his stomach. He fell backwards, but didn't look deterred. He advanced, and kicked me in the face. I was sent flying backwards, but used my recovery move and got back onto the arena. He advanced once more, but I jumped over him and used my Thunderbolt attack. He was sent flying, but used the Spin Attack technique and flew back on the stage. The funny thing was, I didn't feel damaged. Maybe I had mastered my Thunderbolt. Yes, I'd finally done it!

"Go, Pichu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Yeah, you can do it Pichu!" Jigglypuff cheered. I felt better. I felt...stronger. I felt more determined to win.

"Pichu! Pichu! Pichu! Pichu!" many people chanted. The Ice Climbers, Ike, Roy, Fox, Red and his three Pokémon and even Bowser. I know! Bowser was cheering me on!

"Alright, are you ready, Link?" I asked, determination dripping from my voice.

"I was born ready!" he smirked. Then, I charged at him and used slammed directly into his stomach. He fell flat on his back, and I stood next to him and used my Thunderbolt technique again. Pikachu's eyes widened!

"Everyone!" Pikachu bellowed. All attention was diverted to Pikachu.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"No, what happened?" Falco enquired.

"Pichu has mastered her Thunderbolt! She's finally done it!" Pikachu cheered gleefully. Within a split second, the whole roster had erupted into cheers. Even the villains. I could even here Young Link congratulating me.

"Well done, Pichu! That just means you're a more formidable foe," Link challenged, brandishing his Kokiri Sword.

"You bet ya!" I replied. Then, we both charged at each other. However, my speed gave me the upper hand. I managed to use my Skull Bash technique. This overwhelmed him, as his damage percentage was pretty high, and he flew backwards. Then, a Smash Ball appeared in the sky. I immediately jumped for it. Within the time it took Young Link to recover, the Smash Ball had shattered, allowing me to harness it's powers. I used my Final Smash, which was a technique I developed with the help of Pikachu. Aside from the two of us, no one knew what to expect. Suddenly, I jumped into the sky and summoned loads of bolts of lightning to rain down on the arena. Young Link was tossed around like a rag doll. Then, when the bolts had subsided, Young Link stood up. Then, a huge, blue bolt of lightning struck the middle of the stage, which sent shockwaves going either side. Young Link was sent rocketing off stage with no time to slow himself. After the deafening boom of the cannon, the realisation dawned on me. I HAD FINALLY WON!

"YES!" I exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Pikachu, Jigglypuff, basically everyone shouted out.

"The winner is Pichu!" Master Hand bellowed. The two of us were warped back to the Mansion, and people crowded around me.

"That move used to drain!" I stated. Pikachu grinned and hugged me. I'd finally broken my streak.

* * *

**And there's that one done. I hope you enjoyed it. I like this one, personally. I hope you do. Anyway, drop me a review and thanks for reading.**

**-RainbowSasuke**


End file.
